pinky promises
by ohlookrandom
Summary: "Course he's scared of you. You did send our herd of Rapidash trampling over him." OldRivalShipping!


I am terribly sorry for the long delay! School has been ridiculously busy. I've barely had a chance to scroll through everyone's lovely stories and messages and reviews- so thank you for sending me all those message, reviews, and thank you to those who have been favoriting (is this a word?) my stories! Here's a short little snippet that's been sitting in my computer for ages. It's sort of a photo snapshot of Blue and Green's relationship, so try not to expect too much :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. :(

* * *

"Why do you have to go again?"

Green sighed under his breath and placed the last of his boxes in the van. "I told you," he answered as patiently as he could, "I'm heading off to Isshu to study some species of a new Pokemon spotted there. In fact," he added, "I think I've _also _told you this about five hundred times since this morning. And yesterday. And two weeks ago. And the month before that. And-"

Blue pouted as she sat on the ground, not even caring that her skirt was going to get dirty from the brown dust that covered the ground in the late month of June. "I just don't understand," she complained, "why it's such late notice."

"It's hardly late notice. Like I said, I told you this a month ago, you pesky woman." Green rolled his eyes, slammed the trunk shut and turned to face Blue, who was tapping her cheek thoughtfully. "It's not my fault you never listen to me."

"I have selective hearing," Blue answered cheerfully, to which Green rolled his eyes and thought _Of course_ in his head. "But really, Green. Why do you have to go _now_? Our relationship was getting off to such a good start…"

"Relationship?" Green snorted. "You wish."

"No, I know." Blue winked as she got up from where she was sitting. "You're just in denial, that's all."

"All I know is I'm leaving Kanto for some peace and quiet," Green retorted, glancing out towards the open door where Daisy was helping their grandfather with some heavy-looking boxes. "And you're not going to come and wreck it."

"Of course not," Blue said indignantly, and at this Green rolled his eyes at her. "What?" she demanded. "I have a life here, too."

"Poor Silver. He's going to get the brunt of your attention."

Blue sniffed haughtily. "He should be _honored_," she announced, and because Green had already rolled his eyes several times, he chose to cough into his hand instead.

Professor Oak reached the car then, and set the boxes down in the car seat. "Oh, hello- ack- um, B-Blue," he stammered, his face paling visibly. "Green, did you forget the cooler of sandwiches?"

"I did, Gramps," Green answered, and Professor Oak began hobbling back towards the house at top speed, Daisy following in some confusion.

Blue frowned. "The cooler-" she began.

"-is in the back seat, I know." Green leaned against the red car trunk. "He's scared of you. You did accidentally set our herd of Rapidash stampeding at him, after all."

"How was I supposed to know that the sight of Blasty would frighten them so?" Blue protested.

"Well, the fact that Fire types generally scare easily with Water types might have something to do with it," Green pointed out sardonically.

Blue narrowed her eyes at him, and Green shrugged. "This trip to Isshu might be exactly what Gramps needs. He needs some time away from the lab, anyway. This is _my _research trip."

Blue's cell phone began to ring shrilly as she opened her mouth to make some sort of smart remark. She sighed, pulling it out to look at the screen- "It's Ruby," she muttered, pressing the red button and putting the phone away. "I have to go."

There was an awkward silence before Green ventured, "Goodbye, then."

He was taken aback when Blue threw herself onto him in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you. _Really_," she told him when she pulled away, and Green somehow knew that she was telling the truth. "Will you promise to write often?"

"Email," Green countered.

"But letters are so much more romantic."

"And do I look as though I care?"

"Come on, Green." Blue pouted. "Let's be conventional. You like conventional. Letters are boring, and you know that letters take _forever_, which means that there's going to be a long time before you hear from me again."

Green scowled. "You're not going to leave until I do this, are you."

"And that also means your traumatized grandfather won't come out," Blue agreed cheerfully.

Green exhaled noisily. "_Ob_noxious woman. Fine."

There was an excited squeal, and then Green felt someone kiss his cheek before he dazedly saw a Pidgeot explode from a Pokeball and a girl in a red skirt leap onto the bird and fly away.

Five minutes later, he wondered where his Pidgeot was-

"Aw, dang it."

* * *

Well? You know the drill. Thank you! :D


End file.
